pokegearfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Colosseum
Pokémon Colosseum (Japanese: ポケモンコロシアム) was released on November 21, 2003 in Japan, March 22, 2004 in North America and May 14, 2004 in Europe on the Nintendo GameCube. The game followed the basic stadium style battling found in the Pokémon Stadium games but an extra was included in the form of an RPG which allowed trainers to catch Generation II and Generation III Pokémon in the desolate region of Orre. In the game, the player character Wes was part of an organization called Team Snagem and they obtained a machine which allowed someone to snag another's Pokémon as if it were wild. Another team, Cipher, was responsible for corrupting the hearts of Pokémon and giving them to Trainers. With the help of a young girl named Rui, Wes was able to find the Pokémon whose hearts were sealed and surrounded by a purple aura and use the Snag Machine to rescue Shadow Pokémon and restore them to normal. Pokémon Starter Starter 196 Espeon Psychic Level 25 197 Umbreon Dark Level 26 Snaggable Shadow Pokémon 296 Makuhita Fighting Level 30 153 Bayleef Grass Level 30* 156 Quilava Fire Level 30* 159 Croconaw Water Level 30* 164 Noctowl Normal Flying Level 30 180 Flaaffy Electric Level 30 188 Skiploom Grass Flying Level 30 195 Quagsire Water Ground Level 30 200 Misdreavus Ghost Level 30 218 Slugma Fire Level 30 162 Furret Normal Level 33 193 Yanma Bug Flying Level 33 226 Mantine Water Flying Level 33 223 Remoraid Water Level 20 211 Qwilfish Water Poison Level 33 307 Meditite Fighting Psychic Level 33 333 Swablu Normal Flying Level 33 206 Dunsparce Normal Level 33 185 Sudowoodo Rock Level 35 237 Hitmontop Fighting Level 38 244 Entei Fire Level 40 166 Ledian Bug Flying Level 43 245 Suicune Water Level 40 207 Gligar Ground Flying Level 43 234 Stantler Normal Level 43 221 Piloswine Ice Ground Level 43 215 Sneasel Dark Ice Level 43 190 Aipom Normal Level 43 198 Murkrow Dark Flying Level 43 205 Forretress Bug Steel Level 43 329 Vibrava Ground Dragon Level 43 168 Ariados Bug Poison Level 43 210 Granbull Normal Level 43 243 Raikou Electric Level 40 192 Sunflora Grass Level 45 225 Delibird Ice Flying Level 45 214 Heracross Bug Fighting Level 45 227 Skarmory Steel Flying Level 47 241 Miltank Normal Level 48 359 Absol Dark Level 48 229 Houndoom Dark Fire Level 48 357 Tropius Grass Flying Level 49 376 Metagross Steel Psychic Level 50 248 Tyranitar Rock Dark Level 55 235 Smeargle Normal Level 45 217 Ursaring Normal Level 45 213 Shuckle Bug Rock Level 45 176 Togetic Normal Flying Level 20 In Phenac City, the player is given a choice between Bayleef, Quilava, or Croconaw. The other two will be available later in the game, after the credits roll. The Pokémon whose type is weak to the chosen Pokémon's type will be at the Snagem Hideout and the Pokémon that is Super Effective against the chosen Pokémon's type will be at the Shadow Pokémon Lab. Prizes Plusle Ho-Oh Ho-Oh is obtainable in Pokémon Colosseum when all of the Shadow Pokémon have been purified. Players would then have to use a team of Pokémon from the RPG to clear Mount Battle in Battle Mode from zones one to 100. Region OT ID no. Japan バトルやま 10048 America MATTLE France MT BATA Germany DUELLBE Italy MONTE L Spain ERNESTO Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons HO-OH Dex No. 250 Random nature. Normal Recover None Lv.70 Type Mar. 24, 2004 Fire Fire Blast Fire Flying Distant Land Fire Sunny Day OT MATTLE Arrived at Lv. 70. Normal Swift ID No. 10048 - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in all regions. Item Ability - None Pressure - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Pokémon obtainable by other means Ageto Celebi Japanese bonus disc only Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons セレビィ Dex No. 251 Random nature. Psychic Confusion None Lv.10 Type Nov. 21, 2003 Normal Recover Grass Psychic Hoenn/Kanto Normal Heal Bell OT アゲト Arrived at Lv. 10. Normal Safeguard ID No. 31121 - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in Japan. Item Ability - None Natural Cure - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Colosseum Pikachu Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons ピカチュウ ♂/♀ Dex No. 025 Random nature. Electric ThunderShock None Lv.10 Type Nov. 21, 2003 Normal Growl Electric Hoenn/Kanto Normal Tail Whip OT コロシアム Arrived at Lv. 10. Electric Thunder Wave ID No. 31121 - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in Japan. Item Ability - None Static - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Wishmaker Jirachi Transferred Directly to R/S from American Bonus Disk. Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons JIRACHI Dex No. 385 Random nature. Normal Wish None Lv.5 Type Mar. 24, 2004 Psychic Confusion Steel Psychic Hoenn/Kanto Psychic Rest OT WISHMKR Arrived at Lv. 5. -- -- ID No. 20043 - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in the United States. Item Ability - Salac Berry or Ganlon Berry Serene Grace - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Japanese e-card Togepi Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons トゲピー ♀ Dex No. 175 Random nature. Normal Metronome Lv.20 Type Nov. 21, 2003 Normal Charm Normal Distant Land Normal Sweet Kiss OT (Purifier) Arrived at Lv. 20. Normal Yawn ID No. (Purifier) - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in Japan. Item Ability - None Serene Grace - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Mareep Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons メリープ ♀ Dex No. 179 Random nature. Electric Thunder Lv.37 Type Nov. 21, 2003 Electric ThunderShock Electric Distant Land Electric Thunder Wave OT (Purifier) Arrived at Lv. 37. Grass Cotton Spore ID No. (Purifier) - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in Japan. Item Ability - None Static - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Scizor Pokémon Info Trainer Memo Battle Moves Ribbons ハッサム ♂ Dex No. 212 Random nature. Bug Fury Cutter Lv.50 Type Nov. 21, 2003 Steel Metal Claw Bug Steel Distant Land Normal Swords Dance OT (Purifier) Arrived at Lv. 50. Normal Slash ID No. (Purifier) - There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in Japan. Item Ability - None Swarm - The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park. Can be obtained with: R B G Y G S C R S FR LG E D P Pt HG SS Obtained from: Colo XD PBR Box Ranch Chn Ra SoA Distribution Purification techniques Main article: Purification Pokémon in the game can be purified in a variety of ways. Walking around with Shadow Pokémon in the party. Rubbing scents on the Pokémon (these can be bought at Agate Village). Battling with them and calling out when the Pokémon reaches its hyper mode. Placing a Shadow Pokémon in the Pokémon daycare in Agate Village. Once the Heart Gauge reaches the point where it says "The Pokémon's heart is about to open! Undo the final lock!", trainers would go to the Agate Village shrine and use its power to restore the Pokémon's heart and remove the move known as Shadow Rush. Once the Pokémon has been purified, it will gain all experience it earned during the time it was a Shadow Pokémon, and acquire a special Ribbon exclusive to Purified Pokémon. After trainers have beaten the game, Pokémon can be traded to all Generation III games provided that their hearts are open (and certain objectives have been completed in FireRed and LeafGreen, if they are being traded to). Note that trading Pokémon to Ruby and Sapphire will not unlock the National Dex. Colosseums The other half of the game consists of several Colosseum venues that trainers could send Pokémon from the RPG or the Game Boy Advance games to battle. Phenac Stadium Pyrite Colosseum Under Colosseum Orre Colosseum (Level 50 and Level 100) Tower Colosseum Rewards While competing in the Mount Battle 100 trainer challenge in either the RPG or the Colosseum section of the game, trainers can receive Poké Coupons which can be used to buy rare TMs, items and berries. Additionally, players have the option of storing Poké Coupons on a Pokémon Ruby or Sapphire game pack for later use, if they so desire. Here is the list of what players can receive after collecting a set amount of Poké Coupons. Item Price TM29 (Psychic) 3,500PC TM13 (Ice Beam) 4,000PC TM24 (Thunderbolt) 4,000PC TM35 (Flamethrower) 4,000PC TM32 (Double Team) 4,000PC Ganlon Berry 15,000PC Salac Berry 15,000PC Petaya Berry 15,000PC Apicot Berry 15,000PC Leftovers 10,000PC Mental Herb 8,000PC Focus Band 10,000PC White Herb 8,000PC Quick Claw 10,000PC BrightPowder 10,000PC King's Rock 10,000PC Scope Lens 10,000PC Choice Band 10,000PC Glitches Infinite Ball Glitch When in a battle with a Shadow Pokémon, have the first Pokémon that is selected use any type of Poké Ball. With the second Pokémon, go back to the items screen and switch the Poké Ball used with another in the pocket using the Y button. After exiting the menu, proceed normally, and when Wes uses the Ball, the number in the bag will not go down. Compatibility Pokémon Colosseum is compatible with all five of the main series Pokémon games on the Game Boy Advance. Items and Pokémon can be traded between them in the same manner that they can be traded between each other, however, a GameCube-Game Boy Advance cable and a Game Boy Advance or GBA SP are required to do so. Trivia Despite being on the cover, Groudon and Kyogre are not available in the game unless traded from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, or Pokémon Emerald. This is the only time that a Pokémon that appears on a game's cover is not found in the game aside from the storage games My Pokémon Ranch and Pokémon Box Ruby and Sapphire. The game contains 3D models of the trainers from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen despite being released before them. This situation is similar to that with Stadium 2, which was released on the same day as Pokémon Crystal in Japan and several months before it in other regions. The starter Pokémon, Espeon and Umbreon, already have some EXP at the start of the game. The game erroneously calls Frenzy Plant "Solid Plant".